Downtown Hellmouth
by Nenfea
Summary: Set after season 7. A new Slayer finds herself taking control of the rebuilt Sunnydale, having a demon problem, and getting more than she bargained for when her old watcher dies.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I don't own any of the recognizable characters from Buffy or Angel, whoever might show up. I'm not sure yet. Although if I did own Spike, I would be a much happier person. Um, yeah don't own any pop culture references that may pop up. Only things that are mine are the original characters and the plot.

By the way, sorry this is so short, but it's almost midnight and I'm getting tired, so I'm not going type the rest of what I've got written. Amazingly I have pretty much written as of now. So, look forward to more, I'm hoping to update this with some regularity.

A petite girl peered down from her perch, disgust plain on her face. Why did the idiots have to come here? She swung a few branches lower, studying the faces of the intruders. Everyone knew going out at night, especially in the woods was dangerous. People disappeared here all the time-yet still these imbeciles were here, tramping around like they didn't have a care in the world. What she wouldn't give to be one of them…well not the walking into the woods about to face a horrible death part, but the without a care in the world part.

Kiyara sighed. People like this just made more work for her. The only thing she wanted even close to as much as she wanted to be normal was to be a Slayer somewhere else. Anywhere but the newly rebuilt Sunnydale. Downtown Hellmouth. However her parents had moved her to Sunnydale without the knowledge that it was the Hellmouth, and no way were they moving again. So the fresh, new Watcher's Council (this time with a healthy dose of Slayers on it) had decided to assign her to Sunnydale, even though she was only 14. Crazy old men.

And now here she was, patrolling fake little forests and the cemeteries that seemed to pop up almost as soon as the paint had finished drying on the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign. Making sure that stupid people like this would live another day.

_Sometimes I think they deserve to die._ Kiyara shook her head, clearing it of thoughts like that. She was supposed to be a protector of the people; she couldn't go around thinking they should die.

She swayed farther down and leaped out of the tree where she had climbed for a better view. She hit the ground cat-like and set off into the trees.

Tonight the Slayer was looking for a particular demon, one that had taken up residence in these woods and the park they were located in. She had tracked it for three nights now, and every time she had come away with nothing to show for it.

Stupid git of a demon. It was making it very difficult for her to keep up with her homework, which was hard enough already. If her grades dropped even the slightest bit her life would be hell.

Kiyara grimaced at this line of thought; she still had mounds of homework waiting for her tonight. She didn't have time to wallow in self-pity though, for at that moment a crunch came from behind her. She spun, her hair whipping around behind her. It was the demon.

"Finally,"

The thing was hideous; huge and hulking, its skin was a sickly green, covered in warty looking growths. It had squinty eyes almost completely hidden in folds of skin. And it gave off the most disgusting reek Kiyara had ever had the misfortune to smell.

"How on earth did you manage to stay hidden if you smelled like _that?_" Kiyara demanded.

"That's not a very nice hello," the demon mumbled in reply. "And I'm only staying hidden because of you and Percuto,"

"Oh, well that's nice. Otherwise you'd just run around killing people completely uninhibited? I'm sorry I'm getting in your way," Kiyara's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No! That's not what I meant. I meant I'm only in these woods because I've got nowhere else to go. First that maggoty little scum of a vampire tries to kill me, and now you're after me too. I'm not really a bad guy you know. I don't hold with the human sacrifices or the torture or anything like that. Never been one to fancy human body parts for food either. I just came here because I needed help and I didn't know where else to turn," and to Kiyara's surprise and slight discomfort, the demon broke down and started bawling its eyes out.

"Uh," she started, unsure of what to do or say. "Um, oh good god!" she dropped the dagger she had pulled when she saw the demon and hurried forward, patting the demon on the back. It was slimy…very slimy in fact. She snatched her hand away quickly, and pulled the cloth she kept for blood, guts, slime etc. out of her bag, wiping her hand off.

"So you weren't the one who killed all the people who just went missing?"

"No, that was Peter. Or, Percuto as he's taken to calling himself. Stupid Latin name if you ask me. I guess he thought it sounded more sinister, but he was Peter when he was alive."

"Who's Peter?"

"Vamp. A completely newbie to the game, but annoying he's caught on really fast. His favorite past time when he first got sired was to torture me. Followed me here all the way from Minnesota, making my life miserable. I'm just a normal guy; trying to get by without crossing a Slayer now that you're all over the place, you know what I mean? What did I do to deserve this? Anyway, I think he's decided he likes it here. He's taken a new target,"

"Who?"

"You,"

"Right," Kiyara paused for a moment. "You know I'm pretty much supposed to kill you. I don't do the Angel thing. With Slayers it's "This is a demon, this is a very pointy knife,"

"Yeah. I know. And I won't blame you for it either. Not a bit, it's your job and your responsibility."

They looked at each other for a long moment, then turned around as fast as they could, Kiyara scooping up her knife as she whirled, and hurrying in opposite directions.

Kiyara stalked through the park, feeling extremely pissed. So she was dealing with a vamp instead of a demon. That made the rest of tonight completely useless, as she hadn't brought stakes. He was a new vamp too? That meant he would be aggravatingly confident. Arrogant. Vain even. Newbies were a pain in the ass. And why on earth was he killing his victims with a weapon? Wasn't he getting hungry? And wouldn't it be easier just to eat them?

Twigs crunched under Kiyara's feet as she stamped her way home. _I'll tell Quinn tomorrow. _She decided. _He'll know what to do._


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, Lucy thank you for your review. And for your info I find Joan rather blah. I like interesting names. Anyway, Linnea is actually a name, I know someone with that name, and Kiyara is just a different spelling of Kiara. Which I'm pretty sure is a name. Also, there will be many boring names in this. I mean Peter? Come on, pretty Joan if you ask me.

Thanks to Erica for a review. I'm not sure when the scoobies will show up. So far none of them have showed up and I have pretty much more written. I don't know if any of them will have a main part, but they definitely will make appearances.

"Quinn, I'm telling you something is not right," Kiyara insisted, brushing past people as they hurried to class.

"Something is always not right around here. That's kind of a trademark of Hellmouths. Doesn't mean we have to make a big deal over it," the British man paused at the door to the library, taking in the baggy pants, snarky t-shirt and bulky combat boots of his Slayer. Her plain hair was pulled hastily into a ponytail and her eyes were filled with a determined fire. "And couldn't you wear something a little less…grungy?"

Kiyara heaved a sigh of long suffering. "Would you prefer a miniskirt? Besides who are you to lecture about fashion?" she ran her eyes over his blobby sweater, corduroys and thick glasses. "Stop changing the subject," Quinn opened the door to the library-he had followed in the footsteps of the legendary Mr. Giles, taking over the post of librarian while training his Slayer. Why did all the Watchers have to be old, British and extremely stuffy?

"Well, what do you intent for me to do?" Quinn inquired as they entered into the peace and quiet of the library from the chaos of the hallways.

"I don't know, that's your job! I tell you something's wrong, you tell me what to kill and how to kill it, then I got kill it!"

"Right, kill Peter. You can do it with a take, beheading, sunlight, holy water, crosses-"

"QUINN!"

"Alright, I'll look into it. Now go to class, you know your mother hates it when your Slayer duties interfere with school,"

"Thank you. Why couldn't you have just said that to begin with?" Kiyara asked, exasperated. She turned around, muttering and pushed out the door, just as the bell rang. Quinn heard a muffled "DAMN!" and then she was gone.

"Why did I have to get stuck on the Hellmouth?" he wondered aloud.

Kiyara pounded down the hallway, dodging the last few straggling students who were hurrying to class. "Please let me not get caught, _please!_" she chanted quietly to herself.

"Jansen!" came a firm voice.

"Crud," Kiyara pulled to a stop and whirled around. Principal Wood was standing in front of the door to the office.

"Yeah Mr. Wood?"

"No running, remember? I hope Mr. Saylor didn't keep you too long and forget to give you a pass? Again?" Wood raised an eyebrow. Of course he knew all about Slayers, as this was the same Robin Wood who had been involved in the battle that had Kiyara a Slayer. He acted as a kind of second, much cooler Watcher. He also gave her late passes when Quinn forgot how long he had kept her, or just forgot that such a thing existed. Which was almost daily. Her first period teacher was starting to wonder.

If only because he saved her from racking up enough detention to last all four years of high school, Kiyara adored Wood. He was like the cool uncle she never had.

"Yup, I think he's forgotten that he even can,"

"Well I was kind of planning on that. Here," Wood handed her a slip. "And _no running!_" he disappeared back into his office. Kiyara smiled and made her way to class at a slightly more leisurely pace.

"Why are you always late? Haven't you figured out by now that you need to get up earlier?" Kiyara slid into a desk next to her best friend, Angie. She had been hearing this rant almost every day for the past month. It was starting to get a little old, but Kiyara knew it was just Angie's way of showing she cared.

"I've got stuff," she whispered in reply.

"What, like talking to Mr. Saylor? Are you like, going there to make out with him every morning? Cause if you are…EEEEEWWWWWW! You could at least find a better looking teacher to make out with."

"Angie! Do you have something you'd like to tell everyone?" Ms. Richardson demanded.

"No Ms. Richardson,"

"Then please keep your mouth shut and listen,"

Angie quit talking, but continued throwing looks at Kiyara and mouthing "eeeeewwwww". She had come up with this particular theory a few days ago when she had asked what Kiyara and Mr. Saylor did and Kiyara had replied "None of your business," Thanks to Angie's overactive imagination, the fact that she was a hopeless romantic and because her mind was permanently stuck in the gutter, Kiyara and Mr. Saylor were now having an affair. Kiyara had learned it was easier not to protest, that only made it more fun for Angie.

She resigned herself to another day of insanity.

Kiyara sat at her lunch table, playing with her food and brooding. She was waiting for her friends to show up-they were still in line for their lunches. Kiyara always got some time to herself at the beginning of lunch because she brought her own lunch.

"Oh, is someone pining for Mr. Saylor?" came a teasing voice. Kiyara looked up to see her three best friends standing in front of her making kissing noises.

"Shut up Eric," Kiyara snapped, but she was already smiling. Her friends had that affect on her.

Eric sat down next to her. He was of medium build and had black, tousled hair that like to hang in front of his eyes, a fact that drove his mother crazy. Said eyes were dark and twinkled evilly when he was teasing people. They were practically lighting the room at the moment.

"Oh come on Kir, you know we love you. And that you love Mr. Saylor,"

"Right. _You _know you just love to torture me,"

"Denial is the first stage," Eric announced knowledgably, nodding to Angie and Tracy.

"Fine. I like him then,"

"Acceptance is the second stage," Tracy sat on Kiyara's other side. She was from India and had been adopted by her American parents when she was about two. She was skinny, short and had long, black hair.

Angie sat across from Kiyara and just smiled.

"I hate you," Kiyara informed her. "You know they won't shut up about this for at least a month,"

"Yup. And just maybe you'll tell us all about your secret life then,"

"Is that all this is about? Well, I'll tell you the truth then. I'm a Vampire Slayer. Like Buffy,"

"Not possible, there's only one Slayer," Angie was an avid watcher of Buffy, and would use any excuse, however lame to talk about it. Including the premise that her best friend was a Slayer.

"Well, remember at the end of Season 7-now every potential is a Slayer."

"And I supposed Mr. Saylor's your Watcher?"

"Mm hmm,"

"Right. Well, when you decide to tell us, we're all ears," Eric gave her a patronizing look and tucked into his lunch.

You know what to do-REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Lucy! My best reviewer ever! You rock my world. And actually Angie isn't based on anyone. Haven't really gotten around to giving her much character yet. Still working on Kiyara's friends as of now. And Eric is that dude, but he's not really based after him. Just couldn't think of another name and for some reason I thought it fit. And Saylor came out of a random name generator. I love you, you know that? Always looking for ulterior motives where there are none. Just random name generators and my twisted subconscious. Maybe my subconscious is basing Angie after you. Who knows?

Sorry it's been so bloody long; I completely stopped writing for a while. Actually I had this finished, but I just didn't type it up. Recently however I was feeling guilty about a lack of writing, so here I am. Hope you enjoy!

'I found your guy," Quinn paced in front of Kiyara.

"And?"

"Benjamin Forrest. Age 18 when killed. He was found dead about a year ago. Two puncture wounds on the neck. From what I've been able to deduct he's kind of a bad vampire. He hasn't killed much of anyone and has spent most of his year of undeath being chased halfway across the country by some demon named Yarrl," Quinn picked an open book from the table and showed it to Kiyara.

"Wait. That's the guy I met last night. The one who told me Ben was…well pretty much the opposite of what you described."

"Good thing you got rid of him anyway. He's a pretty nasty piece of work. Been killing for a couple hundred years at least." Quinn paused at the look on his Slayer's face. "You did kill him right?"

"Um. Not exactly kill in the strictest sense. Kind of gave him a very harsh and painful tell off."

"You didn't kill it?"

"No, no. I didn't kill it. What?" Kiyara demanded indignantly at the look on Quinn's face. "Well he was so pathetic. He had been chased by some loser upstart of a vampire, he who was supposed to be might and scary, and now I was chasing him and whooping his ass. I felt bad for the guy."

"He's a demon. You know you can't just let them walk away! They're not nice people."

"What about Clem?"

"Clem is…odd."

"Well how did I know Yarrl wasn't 'odd'? He seemed pretty odd to me."

"Let's get back to the issue at hand. We will discuss this later and I most definitely will report this to the Council, but we have to deal with this!" He slapped the book. "I think Yarrl can be killed like any other demon-beheading etc. But we need to decide what to do with Ben."

"Don't you mean you?" she muttered sullenly.

"Kiyara!"

"Fine! How about we decide that after we find him and kill Yarrl?"

"That seems intelligent."

"Good. So tonight I'll kill Yarrl and find Ben,"

"And I'll join you,"

"WHAT!"

"I need to make sure you kill him this time, so I shall be coming with you."

"You can not be serious.

"On the contrary I'm very serious,"

"Find, but if you slow me down, I'm leaving you behind,"

"Go ahead and do that,"

"Fine!" Kiyara stalked out of the library grabbing her backpack and fuming out of school. At least she had the walk home to cool down, but she still wanted to hit something.

Kiyara strode purposefully down the street, thoughts chasing each other around her brain. How dare he think she wouldn't be able to handle Yarrl? Or that she could, but was too stupid to figure out how? Why not just say she couldn't dress herself in the morning and send her back to kindergarten? If he killed himself tagging along she was going to blame him entirely and completely. And she would have to discuss it later? Wasn't it bad enough that he was coming?

"Kiyara!" Eric yelled form behind her. Just what she needed; more grief about Quinn.

"Yeah?" she snapped, whipping around.

"Gees, Kir," Eric seemed taken aback, but he gained confidence again quickly. "Or should I say Slayer?"

"Are you just here to annoy e about that?"

"Actually yes,"

"Then please leave me alone,"

"Not until you tell me what you and Mr. Saylor were talking about. Do you seriously think you're a vampire Slayer?"

"I don't think, I know," Kiyara replied waspishly. She was confused and wasn't sure what to do. It was supposed to be a secret identity. How did Eric know about it?

"If you're a Slayer, then Sunnydale would no longer exist-remember?" Eric had been forced into watching Buffy enough that he knew what happened.

"They rebuilt it. They seem to have an obsession with building on the Hellmouth. Plus a whole bunch of people who used to live here wanted their town back. How could you have _not _realized that this entire town was built about three years ago?"

"I dunno. I moved here two years ago."

"Good god, you need to learn to pay attention. Anyway, I've been Slayer here for about a year and a half-they would let me start earlier cause I was too young. There was another woman-Vanessa Hart. She didn't mind getting moved and my parents really didn't want to have to move again. So here I am, Slayer on the Hellmouth,"

"That exists?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Wow. Would you happen to need a sidekick?"

"Not you,"

"Why not?"

Do you have a death wish?"

"Not as far as I'm aware,"

"Then you don't get to come anywhere near my work,"

"Please please please, I'll do _anything_!"

"Anything?"

"Yup,"

"Ok, you can help Quinn research. All the boring old books with weird pictures. Your domain now,"

"So basically I'm now Xander…the useless guy who's only there cause he's a friend?"

"Yup. Sorry if you wanted a great cosmic purpose in life just because you know me. Look, I'm really not in a good mood right now, so please can you go away? I just want to go home and finish my homework, since I have stuff to do tonight,"

"Oh. Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," Eric grinned floppily at her. "Be happy. I hate it when you're in a bad mood,"

"Ok," Kiyara smiled back at the infectious grin.

"That's my Slayer…er, girl," Kiyara pushed him lightly. He made a face and left.

Kiyara smiled again. Quinn would never forgive her for telling someone, but it felt good to have a friend who would really understand. Wait-she hadn't really told him. How had he known she wasn't just kidding?

"I'll ask him tomorrow," she decided. "It's not a big deal,"

Ok, my fingers are officially sore. Hope you can remember what was happening. I know I'm having issues. Maybe I'll start something new. Any challenges, just let me know! And please please review!


End file.
